


【最王】爱丽丝AU同人：红皇后篇Pregnancy

by KittyGiovanna



Series: 【最王】童话AU同人 [4]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:47:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29405733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyGiovanna/pseuds/KittyGiovanna
Summary: 简介：误食了子母参的王马小吉出现了假孕反应。最原终一：白兔 White Rabbit王马小吉：红皇后 The Queen of Hearts阴最：柴郡猫 The Cheshire Cat凡吉：艾利斯（爱丽丝） Ellis（Alice）
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Series: 【最王】童话AU同人 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1989331
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	【最王】爱丽丝AU同人：红皇后篇Pregnancy

**Author's Note:**

> ※成人向，无具体性行为描写。  
> ※自嗨，私设居多，一切请以原作为准。
> 
> 私设：子母参。效果是增加食用人的受孕几率，同时会在一定程度上表现出插入方种族的原始习性。

一.

“子母参？”

艾利斯怀疑地打量着面前的奇怪植株。低矮的藤条上垂下金黄色的果实，外形酷似怀胎十月的孕妇，玉白色的女人作搂抱状，护住怀中的果胎，透过表皮能观察到里面多汁的橙色果肉。

仙境里随处可见各种奇怪的生物，但当柴郡猫笑眯眯地把他带到这株名为子母参的植株面前时，小艾利斯从本能里察觉到一丝不对劲。他转身看向柴郡猫，那双异色的竖瞳正微微弯起，一副恶作剧即将得逞的模样。

“…”

就算柴郡猫拒绝告诉他食用效果，从名字和外形来推断，艾利斯还是能大致猜出吃掉子母参的下场。他不自觉地后退，有些警惕地摸了摸自己的小腹：“…猫先生，您该不会是打算让我怀孕吧。”

“嗯…”柴郡猫状似沉思了数秒，无辜地摊了摊手：“不知道呢~小艾利斯亲自试试不就明白了吗？”

“这…等一下、这种事情…应该不是可以随便乱试的吧！”

柴郡猫不解地歪头，美丽厚重的尾巴在身后从左边摇到右边：“如果那个女王殿下能做到，小艾利斯应该也不会拒绝。怀孕而已，小艾利斯是想要给我生小猫的吧？”

“生…所以果然是怀孕吗？”

艾利斯感到好气又好笑，他决定这辈子都不去碰那株名为子母参的植物。但就在刚打算离开这里时，他突然意识到柴郡猫刚刚的话中似乎含有某个转瞬即逝的要点。

“…柴郡猫先生，您刚刚是不是说了…红皇后陛下？”

“嗯~子母参并不是非常稀有的植物，但确实很少见。”柴郡猫说到这里，招牌性地笑出鲨鱼牙：“不知不觉中让那个高傲的暴君怀孕，不是件很有趣的事情吗？”

此时这位高傲的暴君正在城堡里用餐。面前豪华的长桌上摆着精致的餐点，佣人垂着手立于一旁。在提起刀叉前，王马小吉注意到有一碟仅仅经过简单处理的水果摆在桌子的边缘，和华丽的正餐相比格格不入。

“这是什么？”

小女王用餐具敲了敲白净的盘子，慌得身边的佣人抬起头，皱着眉打量着那品味低级的摆盘果碟：“陛下、这…或许是后厨疏忽……”

“哎呀呀…我问你的明明是：这里面是什么？”

王马小吉翘着腿，将那碟水果拉到自己面前。红皇后见识多广，却养尊处优，就算他熟知子母参的形态特征和生态习性，柴郡猫也能断定他从未见过单独盛装的裸露果肉。

佣人还在身后惊慌地道歉，王马不耐烦地摆了摆手。他用叉子戳了戳金色的果肉，外表看起来烂软，叉子插进去时又有些脆爽，在刺破表皮后能隐约闻到淡淡的清甜香气。

对面前多汁的水果功效一无所知，只是觉得清香味美，让人有品尝的欲望。暂时无视了面前精美的正餐，王马叉起一块子母参，放入口中。

这件事似乎就到此结束，柴郡猫隐身送食物的小把戏并未识破，连他本人也很快忘记了这件事情；而那天最原终一回到城堡时，刚好见到毫不知情的主厨颤颤巍巍地跪在红皇后脚下连声道歉。

“欸~你明明做得很好吃嘛，这不需要反省喔？”

王马小吉摆出一脸无辜的笑容，却完全没有让他停止忏悔的表示。见到最原走进城堡正门，王马眼睛一亮，无视了面前磕头忏悔的主厨，径直跑到最原面前：“小最原——欢迎回来！”

“陛下。”

最原向他礼貌地鞠躬，随后有些诧异又无奈地看着还跪在地上的主厨，想要说什么却被王马先拉到一旁：“现在进入二月份了喔，小最原应该知道我要说什么吧？”

“呃？”

“那个啊~就是那个嘛。”

王马伸出右手的手指，将左手的拇指和食指圈起圆圈，用这个空心的环去套弄，同时狡黠地笑了起来：“我记得可是很清楚，二月份到四月份，到了兔子发情最旺盛、频率最多的时期了喔。”

执事头上的兔耳猛地竖了起来，耳廓内侧的皮毛染上滚烫的红色，最原下意识后退半步：“等…等一下、陛下从哪里知道的这种事…？”

“嘻嘻嘻，这可是最基本的生物常识。说起来，发情期的小最原会不会出现假孕现象？只要被摸就会误以为自己怀孕，变得超级羞涩又不敢见人~”

最原欲言又止，他不得不抓准时机打断王马：“我不会出现那种状况…请不要再说下去了。”

“欸——好可惜，亏我还想看到小最原生好多小兔子~”

……

王马小吉完全没有性知识，说起这种话来就像在平常开玩笑，本人丝毫意识不到从自己口中吐出的是多犯规的句子，最原终一束手无策。

他只有不好意思地垂下兔耳，贴近王马的耳畔，小声道：“今晚…如果王马君想的话，可以稍微体验一下那种感觉。”

“哈？那是什么样的感觉？”

…想不起来吗。

王马疑惑地看着他，最原被这样清澈的视线看得几乎失去抵抗力，然而不远处还有一位跪着的主厨，而正厅随时都会有人经过，于是他再次俯身，轻轻在王马的耳廓上落下一吻：“没关系，不管需要多少次…我都会仔细地让你记住。”

二.

仅仅过了几天，最原便意识到王马的身体似乎有了少许改变。

大腿结实单薄的肉似乎多了些，臀部的手感也变得更加饱满。以及，王马醒来时比起平常而言显得有些提不起精神，还会经常揉着眼睛说自己做了很奇怪的梦，但怎样都回想不起来梦境的具体内容。

当最原为他梳洗化妆的时候，王马会无比认真地盯着他的脸，时而露出凝重却疑惑的表情。

“怎么了，是不是哪里不舒服？”

“嗯嗯…虽然觉得有些奇怪，但都是被忘掉的事情，大概不重要吧。”

王马说到这里，意味深长地眯起眼：“…或者说，是小最原趁人之危，对我偷偷做了什么事？”

感到一阵心虚，最原移开视线。好在王马并未过多纠结自己的变化，但女王的执事不禁开始怀疑是不是自己做得太过火，兔子在发情期的表现并不规律，只是因为这几天的生物节律恰好到达了情欲膨胀的顶点，才会不自主地多要了几次。

是因为这几天太激烈，所以王马君的身体吃不消了吗？

他不免有些自责。因为王马无法记住那些激烈的细节、就一时间忽视了他的感受，单单满足自己的生物节律…无论怎么想，这种行为都是不对的。

然而最原刚冒出这个反省的念头，他就已经遭到了报应。

小女王有裸睡的习惯，这一点任由最原强调多少次都无法纠正，他在大多数早上都必须面对王马毫无防备的模样，有时白皙的身体上还会留下一点前夜的痕迹。

可他今天掀开被子的时候，目光所及，王马的身体竟然发生了奇怪的变化。

娇小的身躯陷进红色的床单中，平坦的胸部微微鼓起，乳尖异样的红肿，像是圆润硬起的朱果，前端隐约可见一点白色的痕迹。最原不由自主地耸动鼻尖，果不其然，空气中飘着淡淡的奶香。

他呆愣在那里，而王马才醒过来，他揉着眼睛，睡意惺忪，或许是感到胸部有些奇怪，下意识地伸出手，捏了捏鼓胀的部位，这才习惯性地开口：

“…早安，小最……”

突然，王马发现了手感的异常，他低下头，看着胸前一夜之间多出的乳肉，揉捏的五指就此愣在原处。

“……原？”

最原条件反射地后退两步，心中一时间涌上无数个不可思议的问号。他忐忑地看着王马，然而对方却没有任何埋怨，只是用指腹蹭掉乳尖溢出的白色点滴，放在舌尖上舔去。

被王马大胆的举动吓了一跳，最原忙不迭地制止，而后小心地坐在他身边，认真地检查起他身体的异样。他摘掉白手套，修长的十指覆上王马胸前，犹疑地试探着柔软的分量，又捏了捏。

虽然大小还不足以填满一只手，却已经肉眼可见地鼓起，如果穿着贴身的宫廷装，应该会被发现端倪…

心绪恍惚，手里的动作不自觉地加重了力道，王马神色痛苦地缩身，“啪”地拍开他的手。

“现在挤不出来东西的吧？距离泌乳期还早。”

“呃？泌乳期…？”

这不是怀孕的预兆吗？

最原立即看向王马的小腹，那里光洁平坦，白嫩的皮肤没有任何隆起的异样，只有胸部发生了明显的变化。一夜之间也太奇怪了，昨晚做的时候明明没有……

想到这点最原便自觉心虚，尴尬令他偏开目光。王马看他窘迫的模样，撑着下颌，轻松地露出一个完美的微笑：“嘻嘻嘻~小最原也需要掌握一些基本的生理常识嘛。”

“可王马君是男性啊，没有子宫。”

“嗯嗯，关于这个嘛……毕竟这里是我的仙境，什么都有可能发生，只要我想的话……”

小女王主动伸出双臂，环上最原的脖子，散发着奶香气的身体和他贴得更加亲昵。湿润的呼吸落于脸颊，在话语间偷偷印下一个俏皮的吻。

“…就算是给小最原生一窝小兔子，也是没问题的喔？”

执事被挑逗得红了脸，下睫因羞涩而微颤，王马娇小的身体贴在他胸口，香甜的奶香气近在咫尺，令人头晕目眩。

“小最原害羞的表情，一辈子都看不腻。”

王马环住他颈的双臂收回，伸手取下了他的单片眼镜，吐字时的呼吸交缠，纯粹的紫瞳里有自己的倒影。

眼前的身躯光洁白嫩，柔软又致命。理智被逐渐瓦解，体内难言的欲火在跳动。最原不由得伸出手，轻轻扣住王马的腰，温热的掌心紧贴赤裸的肌肤，他感到王马的身体发出轻微颤栗，有些紧张地眨着眼。

“王马君…”

最原低声念着他的名字，双唇的距离逐渐靠近，直至相贴。只要暗示性地舔上红润的唇瓣，王马便会乖巧地伸出舌头，尝试回应他的节奏，将亲昵的热吻变得悱恻绵长。

像是全身的力气都流失干净，王马十指无措地抓住他的外衣，又顺着最原的动作，两人一起倒在柔软的床铺里。被窝尚存温度，王马眼眸迷离，灼热潮湿的喘吐声无比清晰……

一切都恰到好处，情难自持。最原置于他腰间的手逐渐移向身下，想要示意王马打开双腿，露出湿热软腻的隐秘之处，随后修长的十指深入温暖的腹地，带出黏腻的爱液，最后是顶入身体的灼热……

然而，当他刚摸到娇嫩的入口时，王马突然睁开双眼，拒绝了热情的亲吻，毫不留情地对准他的舌头，狠狠咬下。

“呃！！”

舌尖剧烈的痛感唤回了意识，不再被发情期的本能摆布，最原倏地抬起头，同时身体也被王马一把推开。红皇后扯过身边的被子，警惕地护住自己的身体，一脸戒备地瞪着他。

“小最原想做什么？不可以。”

“咦？怎么……”

“欸——你想让我砍掉你的头吗？”

脸上的欲态完全消失，王马恢复了惯常的表情，嘴角熟练地勾起弧度，眼眸里却含着刺骨的冷意。

“不知道小最原要对我做什么，但是…碰下面的话，绝对不可以喔？”

最原望向他合拢的双膝，攥紧被子的手，沉默片刻后，从床上起身，在床边恭敬地向他深深行礼。

“……是，我明白了。如果陛下不想做的话，就请起床更衣吧。”

三.

当最原结束一天的工作，回到城堡时，没有可爱的小女王雀跃着前来迎接他。大殿里空空荡荡，只有扫地女佣和静守的士兵站在长廊里。

白天的王马显得非常生气，最原摸不清他的性格，在那之后只好自己委屈地解决。晚上归来，第一时间没见到王马，便止不住忐忑地担忧起来。

被王马君嫌弃了吗……

可事情没这么简单，餐厅、书房、花园、女王陛下的卧房，哪里都找不到王马的身影。无从寻觅，最原找遍了城堡，竟然一无所获。

他不由得开始深深的自我反省。因为发情期纵欲过度而被嫌弃到这个程度，放在仙境历史里也简直能称得上绝无仅有，最原的兔耳垂得极低，万念俱灰，他只有回到自己的卧室。

卧室一贯都收拾得极为整洁，因此打开门时，见到地上被扔得到处都是的、散乱的衣物，最原顿时警觉地重新竖起兔耳。城堡里有过入室盗窃的先例，不排除小偷不走运，恰好摸到他的房间。

而且一看就知道这个人还并未离开。衣柜的门半掩，里面传来微弱的呼吸声，最原皱着眉，猛地拉开衣柜的门，可里面并不是被抓现行的窃贼，而是躺在他衣服堆中的王马。

“诶？”

万分没料到苦苦找寻的人竟然就在自己的房间，最原愣在原地。王马蜷缩在衣物中，身上穿着自己的某件衬衫，光裸的双腿被层层叠叠的布料掩盖，屈在身前的双手抓牢他昨天刚换下的外套，每次呼吸都能深嗅到上面熟悉的气味。

“……小最原？”

像是才注意到最原出现，王马虚弱地念了一声他的姓名，合拢的双腿夹得更紧，贴着他的衣物摩擦，在腿根处留着可疑的水渍。房间里弥漫开强烈诱人的奶香，最原伸手掀开被王马牢牢挡在身前的外套，见到胸口处的衬衫布料已经被溢出的乳汁浸润得几乎透明。

他这才发现，被扔到地上的都是过季的服装，那些筑成爱巢的衣物无一例外，都带着最原新鲜的味道，还有王马所向往的荷尔蒙。最原的视线瞥向盖住他双腿的衣物，王马却眼疾手快地护住关键部位，完全出于本能反应，挡住那样热烈的视线。

胸部怎么只过了一天就发育得这么快？最原伸出手，想要把缩成一团的王马抱出来，更加仔细地探查对方的身体，却立即遭到制止。王马的脸颊烧得微红，看上去一副动情的模样，开口时的逻辑和咬字却还是很清晰，带着刻不容缓的命令。

“我今晚在这里过夜，小最原就去我的卧室吧~”

太荒谬了。

最原终一掐着怀表，走在城堡的走廊上，难以承受的事实侵占了他的脑海。

体重增加，胸部发育，筑巢行为，禁欲的生活……从他身体一系列的变化来看，最原不得不承认这些的确是孕期的表现。更加羞耻的是，这些现象本不应该发生在人类身上，只有雌兔才有这样的反应。

不过还有别的可能性存在吗？这里毕竟是仙境，就算是王马，也不免能碰上恶趣味的事情。

事实证明，最原的担心并不是多余的。因为在提心吊胆地等待了几天后，王马的小腹并没有出现明显的隆起。

“所以说，王马君，你现在是假孕反应。”

看着将近一周没有认真工作，如今光明正大坐在自己的床上、还穿着自己的衬衫、吃着自己送来的晚餐、一脸满不在乎的王马，最原自觉心绞痛，只能提高声音，试图吸引更多的注意力。

“如果是假孕，在交配后的16~18天就会出现临产行为，不过由于腹中没有实际的胎儿，假孕现象便会随之消失。”

和无变化的小腹形成鲜明对比，王马的胸部明显变得更饱满圆润，最原目测，用一只手握住恐怕会有点难度。只是这几天王马一直拒绝过多的身体接触，他就算放下原始的欲望，想要帮对方把过量的乳汁先挤出来一部分，也会立刻被拒绝。

但是……真的可以流那么多吗？衬衫被打湿出白色的痕迹，遮不住红嫩的两点，乳尖无论什么时候都是硬着的，还是说已经被灌满，多到只能流出来了？

“小最原，色眯眯地看着我，在想什么？”

王马敲了敲餐具和餐盘，弯起眼眸，神色中夹着一丝慵懒的高贵感。最原沉吟片刻，握住他的手：“王马君，你最近有没有什么奇怪的经历？”

“奇怪的经历？”王马歪头，状似认真地在考虑什么：“…要说的话，自从搬进小最原的房间后，每天晚上都睡得很好，第二天身体也不会痛。”

最原感到一阵自愧，不由得头痛地扶额：“还有别的事情吗？”

“睡眠质量提高以后，这几天做的梦也能想起来了。嘻嘻嘻~不过小最原肯定会以为我在说谎，要不要讲出来真是好困扰！”

“请…请诚实一点。”

“啊、是梦到了一些蓝色和紫色的、毛绒绒的动物啦，一堆这样的毛球扑到我身上，嘴里还叽叽喳喳喊着‘妈妈’什么的。真是个奇怪的梦……”

王马说到这里，伸出手，比划了一下大概的形状，没注意到最原逐渐凝重的表情：“大概有这么大，都长着耳朵。和小最原小时候很像，也都一样不可爱！”

房间里陷入了短暂的沉默，最原脸上没有表情，王马却感到握住自己的手在微微颤抖。

“…王马君。”

“嗯嗯？”

看着无辜眨眼的王马，最原重重地叹了口气：“会让你做这样的梦，抱歉都是我的错。”

四.

王马并不清楚自己误食的经历，无法为最原提供线索，好在假孕期结束后便恢复常态，依旧是那位令人敬畏的暴君。

而始作俑者在这半个月后才想起验收成果，悠然自得地在执事的卧室里留下问询的字条，半夜果然收到了一份长篇回复，语气极为无奈。

错过好戏的柴郡猫感慨万千，把回信带给小艾利斯，在对方阅读时飘到树上，支起下颌，懒洋洋地打了个哈欠。

“啊——所以说，兔子的假孕环节，真是太没意思了。”

“……女王陛下的身体结构不可能生子啊。”

“那是因为兔子不争气罢了，猫的假孕概率可是很低的，来试试吗？”

艾利斯被意味深长的视线盯得缩了缩，下定决心以后绝对要离柴郡猫提供的食物远一点。

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> ※王马的梦部分：参考了雪喵的口嗨和绘图


End file.
